Mine
by UndecidedFantasy
Summary: I love him, I love him but he's not mine, and he never will be. Well maybe if you add a spilled ramen and a empty house he will be.  Re-posted  PWP


Hi! little one shot for you enjoy! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I own Gaara and Kiba! Ok not really, damn.

Warning: LEMONS! Nose bleeding hotness can't stand that then hit that back button over there.

"..." speech

'...' thought

(SasuNaruSasu)

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Hi, My name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a sixteen year old high school student in Tokyo Japan, I have a normal life I have parents -my mom Kishuna and my step father Yahiko there in America for work so I live alone-, average grades, and great friends -even if they do always get me into trouble-. I'm really grateful for everything I have and I'm happy with my life, though there is one thing I don't have that I would do anything for...but I'll never have him.

Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest most popular boy in Konoha private academy. People think he's perfect because he's got perfect grades, perfect looks, and comes from a rich family -they were killed and he was left with the inheritance and the rights to the family business- because of that he is adored by everyone. Girls love him boys envy him thinking he's got it all, but I know, I know the truth that he's actually a lonely person with no family. Sasuke is distant and doesn't talk much, he stays away from people afraid to make a connection to them, that's why I fell in love with him. I want to make all the loneliness in his life disappear but I know I can't so I watch from afar. I know every detail of him, his onyx eyes that are so deep and full of emotions he tries to hide, and his pale skin that looks so soft to touch, his raven hair...

I was cut off from my daydreaming when the lunch bell rang and everyone rushed out of the small classroom. I gathered up my books and headed toward the door where Kiba was waiting and we set off for lunch just as Kakashi comes in leaving him and Iruka-sensei alone. I got a chill down my spine and a gut feeling saying that I shouldn't leave my sensei/father figure alone with him but I brushed it of as nothing Iruka can handle himself, hopefully.

I hardly notice the girls stealing glances at us as we head down the crowded hall way, I'm actually pretty popular with both girls and boys something about kaweii blonde Uke's but I don't care I only have eyes for Sasuke he's my polar opposite but that attracts me like a magnet.

"Man, class was so boring Iruka-sensei went on and on I thought it would never end! Right Naruto?" Kiba laughed walking backward though the crowded hall way, he looked at me in concern when I didn't answer. I hardly heard him as my mind drifted into the gutter. "Dude you ok?" He stopped and raised an eyebrow at me. I stopped too but it was kinda a subconscious thing cause I didn't notice. He hit me on the back of the head to bring me back to reality and I flinched, snapping out of my thoughts I glared at him.

"You didn't have to hit me dog breath!" I yelled causing some people to stop and stare. "What were you saying Kiba?" I sigh moving past him to walk again.

"I said that Iruka-sensei is to hard on us he always so strict."

"Huh? Oh yeah Iruka needs to lighten up maybe get laid." I got another weird feeling that he already is getting laid but I ignored it laughing, I pat Kiba on the back.

We laughed and joked in till we reached the cafeteria then we got in line to get our poison, uh I mean food-heh-. Kiba got ahead and went to sit with our friends in the front left corner table, While I was bringing back my food though some ass hole thought would be funny to stick there foot out and of course I didn't notice and tripped. My lunch went flying as I fell and the laughter filled the cafeteria long before I hit the ground, I looked up to see that all my food had landed on none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shit." Was all that went through my mind as he stared at me with an ice cold glare piercing my very soul (who knew those beautiful eyes were so scary!)

He just stood there for a second glaring at me before scowling and walking off. I sat there in shock a little while longer as I waited for my mind to process what the hell had just happened. _'Crap what the fuck did I just do!' _I thought getting up to rush off after him. _'I'm such an idiot!'_

(SasuNaruSasu)

I don't know why but something told my to go after him, I ran down the empty hall way with my face flushed desperately trying to think of something I could say when I did find him. I stopped at a bathroom when I heard mumbling, I found him alone in the bathroom mutter curses to himself as he tried to get the stain off his black _'My Chemical Romance' _T-shirt.

"Um...oh, Sa-Sasuke." I struggle for something to say. He turns to me and I gulp, feeling my face get even redder.

"What do you want Naruto?" He sighs leaning against the sinks.

_'Holy shit he knows my name!' _I blush at the fact that my crush knows who I am. "You ... how do you know my name?" I stutter moving closer shyly you know it's weird I never act like this around anyone else. He scowls turning his head to the side to mutter under his breath

"Doesn't matter what are you doing here usuratonkachi?"

"Don't call me that Basturd! But I …uh… can get that stain out." I think up as an excuse to have followed him, I gesture for him to take off his shirt. He nods and removes it.

I blush and take in his bare chest, quickly I take his shirt trying to focus on anything but his rippling muscles, I pull out my really useful _'tide to go'_ pen and I try to remove the ramen stain. _'What a waste of ramen.' _As I think as I dab the pen one the spot. I take the chance to look over his not so flawless chest more closely there are a few scars here and there and they actually make him look even sexier, I look away fast when I feel my pants tighten and my face heat up considerably.

He looks at me questioningly for awhile I was about to ask why when he asked. "Hey why do you have that in your bag? Do you spill stuff on yourself that much?" Sasuke's question startles me I never thought he would start a conversation.

"Um well I live alone so I do my own laundry this helps a lot." I state smiling that fake smile that I always use when I have to bring up my family I perfected it over the years. He stares at me for a second before asking an even more startling question.

"Hey...do you...hang out at my place tonight?" Sasuke stutters slightly. I shot up at the question not believing my ears.

'_Did __Sasuke__ just ask __me__ to hang out at his place like a 'date'?' _I blush at thought of me and Sasuke on date. "You...you want me...to come to y-your house?" I asked as if the idea was ludicrous and finding sudden interest in the floor and my shoes.

"Well yeah I don't have many friends to hang out with so I think it would be nice." Sasuke smiled and I almost fainted.

'_Wait Sasuke _Uchiha_ smiling now that's just not right Uchiha's _don't_ smile.' _I blush even more at how handsome he looks. _'Damn it stop blushing!' _I scream to my self.

"Of course sure I'd love to!" I laugh, trying not to sound to excited as I hand him his shirt. He thanks me taking his shirt and pulling it back on, then we headed back to the cafeteria talking and walking surprisingly slow. We grab new lunches and he sits with Kiba and I with our other friends sitting, talking, and joking like he has always there with us. We all separated at the bell heading our own ways for third period. My mind stayed on my 'date' with Sasuke all though Orochimaru's class.

(SasuNaruSasu)

I waited for Kiba out side of his math class free period, ever since the new library was built we always hang out in the old one since no one comes anymore it's a nice place to hang out if you want privacy. We meet up and head to the library, we're greeted with silence so we start to explore the dusty rows of books, picking out random books and laughing at the weird titles like. _'How to potty train your dog the nice way.'_

"Hey Naruto, want to go to the arcade after school I hear there is this awesome new game they put in." Kiba asks as we walk through the old book shelves I pick out a one titled _'How to read.'_ it was a thirty chapter book, I chuckle.

"Sorry man, I wish I could but I got that thing with Sasuke maybe we can check it out tomorrow." I smile widely at the thought of Sasuke and our 'Date'.

Kiba stops and turns to me raising an eyebrow. "Wait, what thing with Uchiha?" I stop as well It accrued to me I haven't told Kiba that I had a date with Sasuke yet, I mentally slap myself for my stupidity.

"Oh sorry dude I forgot to tell you, me and Sasuke are hangin' at his place today." I start walking down the rows again turning the corning into a new set of books.

"So that's why you're so damn happy!" Kiba says laughing as follows behind me. Now I'm confused I stop again letting him catch up before asking.

"What do you mean?" He sits on a pile of text books and I lay back against the book case.

"Yeah man, you were smiling like an idiot all through Raidou's class and you had a dreamy look in your eye, you didn't even comment when Genma came in and started harassing him!" He smirks. "It's because you got a date with your crush! Man that's awesome you act like such a girl!" Now he was full on laughing at me pointing a finger and holding his stomach.

I blush and scream. "Shut up!" To him, trying to turn our conversation to our college choices, but he won't let the Sasuke thing go so I mock him about his two secret crushes Shino and Hinata and we finally go back to collage.

We both want to go to University Of British Colombia so does Cherry, Sai, and Hinata. Shikamaru won't go to college he says it's to troublesome and Neji and Shino want to go to a college in England, we don't know about Sasuke.

(SasuNaruSasu)

We kept talking, and I brag about the scholarship in sports I got which, earns me a punch in the face but it was totally worth it. Though sadly the bell did eventually ring and we headed to Ebisu-sensei's class slowly, we've never actually paid any attention in global cultures but hearing his voice pisses us of it's way to 'better then thou art' so we just pass notes and play tic tack toe, trying desperately to drown out his voice. We were having a great conversation about Hinata's rack -I'm Bi not Gay and though I love Sasuke I'm not blind to other beauty-when Ebisu-sensei caught Kiba passing a note. He read the note aloud- which sucked for Kiba since Hinata was in this class and the death glare she sent him rivaled Sasuke's- and gave him detention but he just brushed it off and we continued passing notes.

I right in the margin of my note book. _'Well you have to wait for that new game with or without me.' _Then pass it to him.

He jots something down quickly then passes it back _'Well whatever, tell me tomorrow how your date goes.'_

Before I can reply that it's not a date the last bell rings indicating schools over. We pack up our things and part at the school gate he goes back inside and I wait for Sasuke.

I only wait about five minutes before I could see Sasuke running up, when he reaches me he's panting and out of breath, so sexy.

"Sorry, Orochimaru made me stay and help him organize his snake skin collection." We simultaneously shiver at the thought of our creepy science teacher.

"Whatever it's fine, lets go." I say grinning, and he nods then leads me to his parked black mustang.

"Wow nice ride." I exclaim as I slide into the passenger seat. "Makes my baby look like a pile a junk." I pout thinking of my precious truck in the shop for the third time this week god it sucks.

"What do you drive?" He asks monotone as usual and I pout again.

"An orange ford pick up my dad used to drive, I got it out of compound when I was old enough since mom refused to let them crush it." I mumble lowly thinking of my poor mother crying when they tried to compacted it, saying it was all she had left of him why wasn't I something to remember him by? Why she leave right after he died with that stupid Yahiko, does she really hate me that much?

I was snapped out of my depressing thought when Sasuke spoke. "You know orange really is your color, you're the only person that can make that retched color look good it's amazing." He was trying to distract me I know it, distract me from things I didn't want to think about I smile a little and nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I hope he knew that I was thanking him more then for the complement on my mad orange skills, but that grunt he gave me said he got the message.

There a peaceful silence during the drive to his place, only broken by the sound of Brad Paisley playing lightly on the radio. About six minutes into the ride I notice the houses were getting bigger, I couldn't believe my eyes as we pull into his drive way. _'It's huge!' _I think my mouth gaping like a fish in total aw.

"Sasuke this is your house?" I ask stupidly as we get out of the car, I look up at it, it's an American style gothic mansion painted coal black with gray shingles on the roof. It looks kinda creepy like it's haunted or something.

"Yeah it's big, but it gets lonely sometimes...I live here alone." He says casually while unlocking the door but I can here his voice break slightly when he said it hidden by a mask of uncaring, he sounds just like I do when I talk about my past, so sad.

"Oh I didn't know you lived alone too." I whispered quietly I wish I knew some way to comfort him, but I don't so I settle with pretending that he was actually fooling me into thinking he didn't care, that's the least I could do.

We go in and after removing our shoes he gestures me to sit on the couch then heads into the kitchen. I enter the living room and, me being me I automatically zone in on the giant flat screen TV, I walk over to it and check out his movies that are in the cabinet underneath. He's got a pretty good selection some comedy, romance, and a hole lot of horror, I notice three DVD's hidden behind the rest and I blush when I read the title's. There gay porno's, I know because I have two of them, I put them back pretending I didn't see them.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Sasuke asked at the kitchen door, smirking.

"Yeah sure." I look back to the movies and pick one of the comedies. "How about this one?" I ask holding up Blades of glory.

"Hn, sure." He nods pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on, walking over with a bowl of popcorn. I give him the movie and he puts it in then sits down next to me on the couch popcorn in between us. By the time we're about half way through the movie I'm cracking up and even Sasuke is chuckling every once in awhile.

By the time the movie ends and we clean up the dropped popcorn it's about six thirty. _'I better get going.' _I get up to leave, grabbing my school bag off the floor. "I better get back I've got a lot of homework for Anko." I say starting for the door, but before I can reach the door he grabs my hand.

"Wait!" He says fast. "I-I mean..." He stutters and I cock my eyebrow at him. "I-uh, you can stay...if you want." He whispers looking away from me and I blush. Me, staying at Sasuke's! The thought itself sends my mind to a place it really shouldn't be.

"Uh...sure I'll stay." I smile trying to hide my embarrassment. _'Well this will be interesting.' _I think to myself sighing.

(SasuNaruSasu)

"Hey Sasuke, where am I sleeping?" I yell from the bathroom drying my hair from my shower as I walk out. He doesn't answer so I wrap my towel around my waist and go looking for him. "Sasuke?" I find him in the living room sitting in the armchair, deep in thought. "Sasuke!" I yell again making him jump. (hehe, I scared Sasuke.)

"Oh Naruto, sorry I was just think about if I should do something or not." He stated numbly as he got up from his seat.

"Um...alright where am I sleeping?" I ask tilting my head to the side as I ask again. He stays still for a second then he curses, "Damn, I don't have any spare beds."

I laugh shaking my head at him. "Hey, it's ok I'll just sleep on the couch alright?" I sit down were he was a minute ago, and he looks down at me uncertainly.

"No I don't want you to have to do that you...can sleep in my bed...with me." He looks down to the side and I could swear he was blushing. "I mean if you want."

A light blush spreads across my face, I know I shouldn't but I just couldn't pass up this chance. I nod quickly and stand up glancing up at the clock, it's ten thirty now and we need to sleep so I grab his hand and smile.

"Lets go to bed we have school tomorrow." He smirks nods and we head upstairs.

(SasuNaruSasu)

I wake up around three in the morning and I groan, but I'm wide awake and going back sleep isn't a option. I groan again and sit up I decide to take the chance to look over the beautiful man beside me.

He's turned toward me on his side and his eyes are closed but I can still picture those deep onyx eyes hidden behind pale lids, his night colored bangs hang lightly over his pale face and his mouth is open slightly. I let my mind wander and I begin to imagine his lips on someone else's kissing them lovingly like there the most precious thing in the world.

_'It's gonna happen.' _I tell my self sadly. _'He's gonna find someone and I'll be left all alone with no one, all alone, again.'_

I shake my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts, I lightly brush the hair from his face and he looks so peaceful unlike he does when he's awake. My minds drifts again and I remind myself that it will be someone else to fill that void of loneliness in his heart and make him truly smile. Before I knew it the tears were rushing down my face, the thought of being left behind is to much to bare I don't wanna be alone anymore.

I sat there and cried silently, letting out all the frustration and angst that had built up inside me. I was totally consumed in my own self sorrow and I didn't notice cool eyes fluttering open. Sasuke stared at me for a second then without a sound he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

When he pulled me into his embrace I panic. _'S-Sasuke is awake what do I do!' _I thought franticly but I slowly succumb to the warmth of his hold. I forgot where I was and what was happening, and for just a second I could pretend he was mine, just for now, just mine.

"Naruto." He whispered in my ear, making me sigh contently and lean into him burying my face in his neck. "Tell me what's making you cry." I pause it's all up to this moment I wasn't going to get him any way so I might as well tell him.

I pause again taking a deep breath, I answer him. "You." The simple word would decide my fate, fate I hate that word nothing should be predetermined, not even this. He leans away from me and studies my face, surprise and hurt etching his oh so sexy features.

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" He asked sounding worried, I smile slightly at that.

I look away and blush. "No, it's my fault I-I was just thinking about how someone else will take you." I sigh my eyes slipping half lidded, I hope he understands without me explain anything more.

"I don't understand, tell me." Damn.

"I-I can't have you, you don't want me and I know that you don't want me. I can deal with that but, the thought of someone else taking you is way to much I can't stand it! I-I love you to much Sasuke!" I finish hurriedly tears coming back and blurring my vision. I bury my face in his white shirt and wait for him to yell at me, or to tell me to leave but it never comes.

He's still for a moment and my eyes stay closed, but then he lightly wraps his arms around me resting his chin on top of my head. "Naruto." He breaths in lightly a smile is evident in his voice. "You don't know how happy you just made me." He sighs "I wonder if I'm dreaming." He says this more to himself and I blink.

I pull away to look straight at him, confused. He notices my questioning gaze and smiles more. (Seriously Uchiha's don't smile!)

"Hn, Dobe. I love you too." As he finishes his confession he crashes his lips into mine. My eyes widen a fraction but they instantly closed as I deepen the kiss and throw caution to the wind. He pulls away and I whimper in disappointment. He smiles again.(Oh come on!) "Well, I'm not dreaming I would have woken up be now." He says then dives back in. I part my lips slightly, letting him explore every inch of my mouth.

My tongue grazes across the roof of his mouth, he groans and lets me take control of the kiss. Damn, I could stay like this forever but that would deprive me of something very vital for life, we break away for said vital thing-damn lungs- while his lips found purchase on my neck and I moaned. He sucked hard on the juncture between my neck and shoulder and I knew it would leave a mark.

My hand slipped under his shirt removing it as quick as possible along with his sweatpants and boxers, he did the same for mine before moving to my nipples, he sucked, nipped, and licked at them both making me moan in ecstasy and grip his hair pulling him away.

"Sasuke." I breath. "I want you, now." He smirks and lets go for a second to groping around for lube in the night stand drawer, his hand closed around it and he pushes me down to lay on my back while he straddles my legs.

He purred a good amount on his hand before moving in between my legs. "This might be uncomfortable at first, but bare with me I promise it'll feel better." He assured me while twirling one of his finger around my entrance. I thought about telling him that I know already, that I've been preparing my self like this since I met him in seventh grade, but I really couldn't get anything out of my mouth other then groans as he slid the first finger in.

He moved it around for a minute before I motioned for him to add another, I groaned and arched, thrusting back wantonly when he hit that spot that made my vision turn white with black splotches. He added the third finger making sure to hit that spot ever time and even though I couldn't really see him I knew he was smirking, damn Basturd.

I cringe in slight discomfort as he stretches me, and to distract me from the pain he takes my weeping cock into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip. My vision blurs and I grab his hair tugging lightly thrusting up into the delicious heat that is his mouth. His groans in a pleasurable sort of pain as my hand grips at his raven hair tugging as shocks of electricity shot up my spine and my eyes role into the back of my head. I feel a coiling in my stomach and I pull him up into a passionate kiss.

"Do something different or you'll make me cum to soon." I whisper huskily in his ear nibbling at it slightly, he shivers and I feel his cock harden even more against my thigh but he does as I ask.

His mouth attaches to my neck and slowly makes it's way down to my chest to my hardened nipple. He licks and sucks on it lightly and I groan again. He covers his mouth over the hard nub and bites harshly making me grab and pull at his hair again which in turn makes him groan and bite down even harder, all this while he thrusts now four fingers into me. All the pain is gone and you wonder if he's overdoing it with four? He's not he really is that big and with that thought I pulled him up into another deep intoxicating kiss.

_'I can't stand it anymore, I need him now! If this is a dream then please god never let it end!' _I thought as I suck happily on his tongue. We pull apart for air and I latch onto his neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark, hey now that he's mine I need to mark him as such right?

"Sasuke." I mumble into his skin licking it slightly as he groans. "Enough I want you in me now, I've waited years for this." He nods and grabs for the lube again but I snatch it before he can. "Oh, no I'll be doing the pleasure for you." I grin mischievously and he smirks.

I pure a good amount onto my hand then gently and slowly for fun I spread it on his dick watching his face as it twists in pleasure and he throws his head back moaning, once I'm done I lay back down and he spreads my legs wider postioning the tip of his cock at my entrance, I blush at being so exposed to him as he looks over every inch of my body lustfully. His gaze locks with mine and he looks straight at me intently.

"We can still back out if you want." He says that, but the tone in his voice made it obvious he didn't want to stop now and neither did I so I pulled him down to kiss me and thrust my hips into his push the tip of his dick in. We both moan as he pushes in further stopping half way so we could both catch our breath, him for the incredible heat surrounding him and me from the intense feeling of being filled.

When he was completely sheathed inside of me we both groaned and he stopped moving, giving me time to adjust more as I forced my tense muscles loosen. When I'm ready I tighten my grip on his shoulders slightly and I nod for him to start moving, he began a slow pace with shallow thrusts. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pleasure running up through my body like nothing I've ever experienced.

"Mmmn…S-Sasuke faster...ah, p-please." I beg as I meet each of his thrusts with a downward one of my own, he was quick to supply. He started pounding my hard and fast, white filled my vision again and I couldn't stop the moans of ecstasy from slipping passed my lips. I never wanted this to end, but I could feel the coiling heat in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was about to cum, from the looks of it so was he.

His arms wrapped around me as he started fisting my cock in time with his thrusts, I was coming closer to the edge every second. "S-Sasuke I…can't I-I'm gonna..." I breath but he cut me off.

"I know, me too." He grunted as his thrust got harder, wilder. In seconds I came onto both our chests screaming in ecstasy as my mind shattered into a thousand pieces, he followed not a minute after groaning and riding out the last of his ecstasy.

Slowly he pulled out and I felt strangely empty as he exited, he flopped down next to me on his back and sighed in satisfaction. "Naruto, that was great." He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling his face in cross between neck and shoulder. "To bad we won't do this again." He said casually and my heart twisted. I sat up staring down at him and he smirked up at me I felt a lump in my throat, even in my mind sedated state I knew and dreaded what he meant by that.

"W-What do you mean." I say try not to sound like I was about to cry.

"Well this was just a one time thing right? I can't be seen with another guy I 'm Uchiha Sasuke after all it would ruin my family's name." He shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

My heart feel to pieces in an instant and I moved to run away but as I got to the edge of the bed I was caught by two arms around my waist. "Shh, Naru it's ok, it's ok I was kidding I love you. I'll never let you go now that your mine." I could feel him smile against my back and I promptly turned around and hit him with a pillow.

"Basturd don't say thing like that! It's not funny, you scared the fucking shit out of me!" I yelled and hugged him which he returned, we staid that way for awhile before a thought crossed my mind. "But, you know we…could I wouldn't mind that much." I mumbled into his chest hiding my eyes from him.

"Wait, could what?" He pulled back and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

I pulled back into him and inhaled his scent, he smelled like blackberries and the ocean it was strange combo but it was purely him and I loved it. "I mean we could hide well this...us." When I finished my mumbling I pulled into him tighter like if I let go he would vanish and this would just some sort of detailed and fantastic dream.

He pulled me back again and made me look into his eyes, they were full of seriousness, hurt, and confusion. I want to kiss each of his eyes making that go away then move down to his nose then to those lips... he words pulled my mind back to earth.

"What do mean? You don't want people to know that we're together?" His eyes filled with more sadness when he said the words and again I wanted to kiss that pain away.

"No, Honestly I want to shout to the world that your all mine now, no one else can have you just me, but your the famous _**Uchiha**_Sasuke. You and your sister are the only one's that survived a huge massacre of a rich family, I'm widely and openly hated by adults in this city for being the cause of the death of my dad, there town hero if they found out they would try and keep us apart and spread rumors about my being the evil demon who not only murdered there hero but turned the prodigy Uchiha fag." As I finished, my mind supplied me with the memories of people throwing things at me as I walked to my kindergarten school and the teachers would fail me for no reason, the other kids being told to stay away from me, damn my childhood sucked ass.

He wrapped his arms around me again this time more defensively and possessively. "Naruto you know that wasn't your fault he died because the guy Kyuubi that kidnapped you at six years old shot him, and I don't care if they try to keep us apart they can't do that completely I will see you always they can't stop me." He whispered reassuringly in my ear making me shiver I was getting turned on again.

"I know that but it will be easier if we keep it a secret, at least for now." He nodded agreeing but I could see he was disappointed. We decided to skip school today and finally laid down in a comfortable position and tried to sleep, but I couldn't because my dick was still half hard and I wanted more of what's now mine, whether it's a secret or not.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I whispered huskily in his ear, he shivered and with his eyes closed he turned to face me on his side.

"Mmmn what?" He tried to sound sleepy but he was obviously listening.

"I'm still horny can we go another round? I'll ride you, so please Sasuke-_sama_." I begged like a regular slut.

He groaned at my voice. "Mmm, you had me at riding but _pleaaase _call my that again." I smirk and straddled him.

"Alright Sasuke-sama I'll do anything you ask." I purred leaning down to kiss him.

"Oh I like the sound of that." He mumbled and we proceeded to do it at least nine more times that day and oh, what a day it was.

(SasuNaruSasu)

(The End!)

Hi y'all did I do a good job? Review only good things or constructive criticism please. ; ) A cookie for reviews!

I'll be re-writing the rest of Sasuke's problem soon and then I'll get to posting new chapter. Can you hang on with me till then?

Ja Nei!


End file.
